


A Sky of Silver Stars

by JaciSerigala



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Multi, OT3, Oneshot collection, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr: @jaci-serigala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: 50 Ways To Say "I Love You".A collection of oneshots for Elie x Haru x Hamrio. Not all will be in chronological order, but at the start of each chapter, I will list any necessary warnings and context.Most Recent - Ch. 1: Be Safe
Relationships: Elie/Haru Glory, Elie/Haru Glory/Hamrio Musica





	A Sky of Silver Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Spoilers for Ch. 295 / 296 of Rave Master.**   
>  **Category: Fluff, Familial Love**

It might be selfish to say this, but leaving was Musica’s favourite part of the wedding.

Who is he kidding? That’s the _most_ selfish thing someone could say. But Musica didn’t mind if it was.

He was ecstatic to have Haru back, of course, and he was beyond relieved that Elie could finally get the happiness she undoubtedly deserved, but there had been something… off… since Haru had returned that had kept Musica at a distance. Emotionally, at least.

Maybe it was a case of ego. But after an entire year of looking after Elie, it felt… jarring to suddenly stand up and leave her behind, even if Musica knew in his heart, that he could never stray too far from his best friends. It felt wrong to know that the Saturdays of waking Elie up with crumpets so they could go looking for casinos and dog parks were gone forever.

He wasn’t particularly jealous or angry or upset about any of this. Musica was excited to start to truly move on from the war, to get back to his gang, to not have to worry about his dumbass family suffocating themselves in bandages, because there was no need for bandages anymore. It was just, as he said, jarring.

He had loved Haru and Elie for so long, had been by their side every step of the way, and had given them his heart. Maybe that was why he was the last to say goodbye when the wedding festivities finally ended.

Musica could imagine that the happy couple were just as excited to go on their honeymoon, to see the world, war-free. But it was only as it was finally his turn that it finally clicked. They were sad to see him go, as well.

And somehow, that was all the motivation Musica needed to go. It was nice. It was really nice to know that they felt the same for him. That moment of realising that they cared about him, too, was something Musica would never let go.

His broken heart was beginning to piece itself back together, and it was all for… no, it was all _because of_ them.

Musica stepped forwards and they immediately reciprocated. They pressed themselves in close, and it felt like home.

It felt good to have them here, breathing and warm and _alive_. To be able to hold them both and knowing that they not only understood, but that they felt the same way about him.

When he stepped back, Elie tried to hold on for a little longer, but Musica just smiled, for the first time in over a year. Gentle, as he always was with her, he extracted her hands and placed them in Haru’s.

He smiled at the bittersweet happiness in their faces. But as he turned around to walk down towards the ship, he couldn’t help but glance back at them once more. 

And for the first time, it wasn’t out of fear that they would disappear again. No, he looked back because they were his best friends and because he loved them.

“Be safe whilst I’m gone, alright?” He grinned.

“Y… you too.” Haru muttered. 

He waved over his shoulder and _smiled_. He smiled because they were safe and happy and because this wasn’t a goodbye. 

Because they are his family.


End file.
